Sighs and fake smiles
by taintedtruffle
Summary: Takes place before the first episode. Matt dozes off at Willow creek and awakens to find Caroline above him. The two head back to her place, lost in thought and love troubles until the cheerleader makes a bold move.


It was summer. Matthew Donavan sighed as he stretched out on the banks of the Willow creek. He was in a clearing surrounded by trees on all side so the teen didn't have to worry about anyone finding him lost in thought.

Elena need time, he got that. She didn't want to be an item anymore, he got that to.

What he didn't get though was this. How did that mean they couldn't be friends any more? Why was it he was left here, alone and depressed in the mid-day sun? Even if they weren't going out friends still hung right? Friends still actually answered the door or spoke face to face or answered phone calls, or- He broke his own train if thought in frustration.

Annoyed he picked up a handful of pebbles, launching them at the water.

Instead he got the same answer every day when he went to the door. Either her brother or aunt would open the door. "Elena just needs more time."

So he'd mumble out his plans for the day, ending with "Tell her she's welcome to come."

He wasn't trying to be insensitive, really but she didn't have to stay holed away couldn't be better for her was it?

So, despite his hopes here he was sitting on the Willow Creak banks waiting for someone he knew wouldn't show.

.

.

.

"Hey handsome." He jumped at the voice above him. He must've dozed off in the afternoon sun because when he opened his eyes he was met with the blond ringlets and blue eyes of Caroline Forbes.

"Hey." He yawned, sitting up.

The sheriff's daughter frowned slightly as she sunk gracefully into Indian-style beside him.

"What?"

"Looks like someone got a sun burn." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yea." He could already feel the dull sting. "Is it bad?"

Pink and yellow manicured fingers instantly had out her phone, snaping a picture and turning it to show him.

"I look like a lobster."

"Well." A small smile played across her lips. "Maybe the water'll cool it down, come on." She stood up, shimmying out of her daffodil colored sundress. Underneath was a pink and yellow bathing suit smothered in ruffles.

"You like?" She twirled, offering full view.

"It's cute. Explains the nail polish."

"I know, it's adorable but that means I have to stick with the same color scheme with my clothes so-" He cut her off by cannonball into the creek.

"Jerk." She laughed jumping in so close he had to duck to avoid her.

"I'm the jerk?" He challenged, sending a wave of water her way.

She smiled bringing up her palms and sending them back and fourth rapidly to shower him with the warm liquid.

.

.

.

Once the horseplay died down they where sitting in the shallow side, letting the water rush over them.

"Ah, I haven't been here in forever." She sighed, leaning back.

"What are you doing here anywhere?"

"Reminiscing." She smiled, pink lips stretched in a sad smile. "Elena hasn't been coming to cheer leading practice. I miss her." She trailed off, noticing his reaction at that name. "I know your upset you two broke it off, I see that, I do but I wish you'd stop looking like that.

Mathew sighed for the billionth time this summer. "Its not just that, I-I wonder, well I wonder if the whole thing was just a mistake. She wont even come to the door! I didn't just loose my girl friend; I've lost me best friend Care!"

"Your not alone." She whispered, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I haven't seen her since the last day of school. She's probably gonna come out of that room lighter than me!"

He chuckled despite himself as he tried to picture their eternally tan friend pale.

Silence hovered until the blond haired boy stood up with a hiss.

"Sunburn kickin' in?" Caroline gave him a sympathetic look as she got to her feet.

"Full strength." He winced, lightly pressing at one crimson pec. "Oh this is gonna be fun at practice tomorrow."

"Ooo." She grimaced.

"Yea."

"Ok, come on. I got some cream at my house we can put on that."

.

.

.

"Matt?" Caroline frowned as they walked through her doorway.

"Yea. Shoot."

"Why Elena?"

"What?" He stopped midstride, eyes going hard.

She continued, pretending not to notice. "I mean there was the four of us, you, me, Elena and Bonnie. Why'd you pick her?"

"I have no idea. Like you said there was you, Bonnie and Elena. I just…did. It's not something I can explain."

"I'll be back." She snapped, heading for the steps.

Matt frowned, making his way to the kitchen to find a hair he could sit in with out ruining a chair.

It took almost 20 minutes for her to return again, make up in place and wearing a new dress with an arm full of stuff.

"Here we are." She smiled, dumping her load on the counter. She picked up a pair of khaki shorts that had to be her dads and tossed them at him. "Put these on, I'll toss your in the dryer."

She spun around, back to him as she started blow-drying her hair.

He shook his head, wondering why she thought that happy act would work on him. What annoyed him more than that was the fact that she felt the need to put it on in the first place. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Annoyed and letting his unhappiness fester he sat silent until she finished her hair.

"Care…" He started, but broke off, unsure what to say.

"Here." She tossed a small object towards him, placing two more on the table as she tokk her seat.

"What's this?"

"Aloe vera. Put this on before this." She tapped the second jar.

"And that?" He motioned to the last one, a little purple container with a spray top.

"Leave in conditioner for my hair." She scooped it up, liberally spraying her head before brushing it, slow and methodical.

He watched, as the blond waves slid through the bristles, running past it like water over rocks in the river.

"Yes?" She frowned.

"N-nothing!" He stammered, realizing he was staring. "I mean, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, the questions. What's on your mind?"

"Me and Tyler broke up." She mumbled after a moment.

"Well good. He's an ass."

She gave him a scathing look. "He's YOUR best friend."

"I'm not sleeping with him. He can be my friend and be a douche bag all he wants."

She chuckled, shaking her head at the teens logic. "I don't think I even really liked him."

"Than why'd you date him?"

"He asked and wasn't a complete creeper." She shrugged, frowning as she folded her pale white legs up under her. "Seems the guys I want never want me and the ones that do are always jerks."

"Sounds like were both having trouble in love."

"Yea." That one word came out in such a sad tone it tugged his heart for a moment. "At least you tried. At least she knows how you feel." He knew if he sat up to meet her eyes they'd be edged in melancholy.

Matt sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking at the roof as he let the aloe dry. He wanted to say something but he had no idea what so he remained silent until finally he changed the subject.

"Do girls do that a lot?" He snapped at the ceiling, annoyance in his voice.

"Do what?"

"That. Just say yes even if they don't like the guy?"

She bit her lip, touching his knee. "Matt…?"

"I don't think she actually cared. She just wasn't into it like me." He sat up, blue meeting blue. "Do you think she actually likes me or was it just – was she just waiting for a reason to break it off."

Caroline opened her mouth. "I think…" The girl hesitated, choosing her words carefully. I think if you love her you should give it more time." The hand on his knee moved up, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Your patience might pay off, I don't know what she's thinking, Elena has always been very inverted. But-" She stood up, letting go of him, hands going instead to his shoulders, leaning her chair forward as her voice took on a hushed tone. "Remember there are plenty of girls out there, she's not everything. There's still plenty of girls who..want you."

Taking a deep breath and crossing her fingers she leaned in, hesitating a moment before stealing his kiss in a desperate kiss. He jumped literally and she pulled back half an inch to see his reaction.

He wasn't angry instead he kissed her back; hands cupping the back of her head and bringing it roughly back to his mouth. They remained like that until she pulled away, face flushed.

"I can help you move on." Caroline whispered, gently running a thumb over his cheek. "If your ready…I'll do what ever you need to help you forget Elena." 

"I-" He flinched at her name, standing up so fast Caroline's chair fell, her with it with a loud thud.

He opened his mouth to apologize but nothing came out. Instead he was backing away.

Even though they weren't going out he felt instantly filled with guilt, he felt like a cheater still tasting her vanilla lip stick on his toung. God he kissed her best friend!

And at the same time he felt hope at maybe he could move on, maybe she could be he part of that. The way he felt when he licked the taste on his lips, when he looked down at her biting her lips as she fought back tears on the floor- that scared him even more.

"Sorry." He finally found his voice, helping the girl to her feet.

"It's ok." She whispered, hands clasped in front if her.

"I'm sorry but.. not now." He whispered, spilling out the same words that broke his heart at the start of summer. "I just need to figure out some stuff and well…maybe later but for now…I'm sorry."

Caroline smiled sadly, sitting back down on the floor. "Don't worry." The false smile held. "That's what I expected."

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, please comment, I know nothing of this show other than the character summaries I got fro responses to a thread I posted and watching the first episode so if its completely ooc please say so. This is a birthday present for Ls-chan on deviant art.


End file.
